Games
by xo-silent-whispers-ox
Summary: Combine a gamestore, moodswings, and a stalking coustomer. Craziness is sure to follow
1. Chapter 1

Games

_A short –and crazy- one shot_

**Sara**: Whatever. It helps. I am actually feeling better. I think I may update my other story next week or so.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I fixed my hat and sighed, leaning against the counter. I was tired and hungry but my break was in forty-five minutes. Costumers were looking at me.

"You really should take an early break." I looked to my left and saw my right hand woman. Sango Taijiya.

"You should really get a break." She said to me as she wrapped on her apron after her 'break'. I hopped onto the counters, dodging the gaming magazines riddled on it.

"Sorry but I wont risk getting caught having 'diarrhea' everyday at ten fifty." I rolled my eyes and fixed my hat once again. Stupid hat falling in the way of my eyes…

"Yeah but it's a good way to stop your grumbling stomach." She dropped her sushi plate into the trash.

"That's nasty Sango." I dropped in.

"Ahem." I heard behind me. I yelped a silent scream and jumped off.

"Welcome to l33t g4m1ng." I said in a mock-cheery tone. "How may I help you?" I leaned on an arm. As usual, the customer looked at me. After working for a gaming store, you learn to _speak_ it like a second language. I went off to help the customer.

"I'm looking for the new Tom Clancy game." He said slowly. I nodded and we drifted into the gaming abyss as Sango restacked the magazines on the desk.

"What is with men's obsession with Tom Clancy anyway?" I asked particularly nobody.

"It's a sense of strength." I turned and saw that the man was looking at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and looked through the war collection.

"It gives a sense of addiction." I replied smartly. I pulled the game from the slot. "Here's you game" I shoved onto his chest. "Bring it to the desk big shot." I could feel his eyes on me as I swaggered past him. Ah, wasn't PMS fun? I jumped over the desk and opened the cash register.

"Fifty-three forty-five." I rang up the game number and stuck out my hand for the money. I felt the paper and my hand and folded it. "Than-" I paused.

"I like spunky girls like you." The man winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yea. Fifty-three forty-five." But I could feel my face was thinking otherwise. It was burning my heart. He handed me my money and left. My eyes weren't exactly on his face as he walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome to l33t…" I blinked a few times "You again?" The man smiled at me.

"I want the new Sims." He smiled. I walked thought the push doors again and went to the gaming area.

"Are you coming here to stalk me or something whatever your name is?" I asked as I skimmed through the games.

"Its Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha." I could feel the guy smile again behind me. I shivered.

"Riight." I pulled out the Sims game and pushed it in his chest once again. "I'll ring you at the desk." I walked through the room and jumped over the desk once again.

"Forty-nine fifty." I said as I stuck my hand to collect his fee.

"No temperance." He said shaking his head.

"Is my motto." I finished as I snatched the money out of his hand. I put the change in his palm and folded it. "Don't come back again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Not you." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I want the Mortal Combat game." He said.

"Going a bit cheap aren't we?" I asked as I walked through the doors, once again, and skimmed the halls for the game.

"Buying new games two days in a row doesn't exactly help your budget." He snapped.

"Mister Feisty huh?" I stated and drifted into the other row. He opened his mouth and I interrupted, "What system?"

"Nintendo. You didn't call last night." Inuyasha kept close behind me in each step.

"Nope." I spun and pushed the game into his chest. "Pay at the desk." I walked out of the room again. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Just wait."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My god I'm going to shoot you."

"Hello to you too" Inuyasha slapped down a slip of paper and placed a hat atop his head. "And hello for the rest of your year _employee_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sara**: I may continue this later. I don't know. Whatever comes to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Games 

**Sara**: Story number one on my update like crazy day. I haven't updated this one in a long time so get ready for my Kagome-Chan irony! Wasn't the suspense just killing you?

0o0

I swear after those words left his mouth, I looked at him like he grew an extra butt. I could feel my left eye begin to twitch.

"What do you mean '_and hello for the rest of your year employee_' idiot?" I snapped and folded my arms. I caused my hat to fall in front of my eyes and slip off of my head. I cursed the day hat hair was invented.

"I mean I'm your boss now." He smirked at me a little. "And do you _want_ a pay cut?"

"That's a bunch of bull," I smirked back. "And do you want your face reformed?" Inuyasha walked over to the sliding door and stepped into the small area. A radio was playing Gackt quietly. He looked about our surroundings like you would to a piece of meat. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This guy really was annoying. I turned around and started to differentiate the PS2 and Xbox magazines we received today. There was a poster taped on the wall next to me that ordered the colors, issues, sizes, and price you should sort it by. I just put it by Xbox and PS2. I felt hands on mine.

"That's not how it's done." I blushed beet red and I could see it in my hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I spun around and put my hands on his chest to push him away. What a delightful picture for Sango to walk in on us. She opened her eyes wide and you could see the lettuce on the side of her cheek. She had a WacDonalds wrapper in her hand. Then to make it better you could here, "Welcome l33t gamers! I have a pocket full of money and I'm ready to spend it."

0o0

Do you get sent to jail for murder of a minor? I was about to kill these obnoxious kids. I got down on my knees to the level of the youngest one that was crying.

"Now dry your tears and tell me what you want…" I couldn't finished what I said before her brothers piped in "SHE WANTS GRAND THEFT AUTO!" I spun around on them, aggravated.

"I asked this little sweetie what her favorite game was. Not yours…." I said through clenched teeth. What kind of parents are looking at the video section behind the curtain and leaving their kids behind? The little girl wiped her eyes with a small pudgy finger. Her short brown hair was sticky on her face due to the tears.

"I-I want B-Barbie Horse Creator." She said quietly. I smiled. So that's why her brothers wouldn't let her talk. I took her hand and led her down the B isle. I picked up Barbie Horse Creator for Gameboy and handed it to the child.

"There you go cutie." As I finished saying those words, the parents returned. I stood quickly and said icily, "Pay at the desk"

I walked towards the front desk and jumped it. I landed on something abnormally soft. I heard a curse and turned around. Inuyasha stood, looking at my feet. I looked down to where his eyes were. There were ten piles of magazines. I lifted my foot and saw that there were all of the Xbox and PS2 magazines that I refused to pack. They were all in a messed up pile now. I quickly ran to where the parents were waiting. The mother handed me that Barbie game and some race driving game. She quickly slipped an extra DVD underneath. I looked at it and gasped

"My virgin eyes!" I shouted and purposely dropped the DVD in the children's view. The dad looked at me furiously as he pushed his kids out of the way while the mother picked up the DVD.

"I demand to see your manager!" She snapped. I smiled.

"Sure. Oh Yashy!" I called. Inuyasha looked up at me from his floor spot where he was picking up the magazines. He narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry for my-" He coughed "_rather rude_ employee." The mother looked at me and seemed pleased. Inuyasha took the DVD and rung it. I lay across the counter. The lady took the bag and thanked Inuyasha.

"Have a nice day!" I called and waved her goodbye. The daughter shouted, "BYE!" The doorbell rung as the woman closed the door. Inuyasha looked at me before he returned to his task.

0o0

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked Inuyasha and Sango. I still had my convenient spot on the counter. Sango was kneeling on the floor and Inuyasha was sitting in his big shot chair. They were looking at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sango has boobs now can you answer my question?" I asked, my hand on the receiver. They continued to glare at each other. I looked at them both and none of their glares wavered.

"I would like a medium pineapple, make sure it has anchovies too. Its not like my best friend Sango is allergic to it. And I want dog treats." I looked at both of them as I made the order. Inuyasha smirked angrily but didn't look away from Sango. "And I want a large cheese pizza for myself. Yeah its my best friend's favorite." I could feel the man on the other side looking at the phone like I was crazy.

"Uh ma'am. We don't have dog treats." He said quietly.

"Well go out and buy some!" I whispered.

"I cant go out and buy dog treats…" The guy replied.

"Yeah you have my order. The medium pineapple and anchovies with the dog treats. And then the large cheese."

"But ma'am. We don't even serve pineapple or anchovies here. And I told you already, we don't have dog-"

"Thank You." I hung up the phone and looked at them. "Hope you all are hungry. There is a lot to go around." The two continued to stare at each other. I was getting aggravated now.

"What are your problems? Did everybody in the world suddenly go deaf? Or worse? Did I go deaf? I answered my own question when I heard the doorbell ring. The pizza man walked in with two boxes of pizza and a bag of Dog Chow. He panted.

"I ran to Shop Wrong and bought grated pineapples and anchovies. I also bought Dog Chow and added it on top at the last minute. I hope you enjoy. That will be twelve fifty." He said. I handed him a twenty and slammed the door shut. I brought the pizza in and Sango coughed. She closed her eyes and Inuyasha jumped for joy.

"Ha! I won!" He shouted. Sango looked at him.

"No fair." She said covering her nose. "I'm allergic to whatever is in those pizza boxes." She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me I just lost my twenty-five dollar bet because you were angry and ordered everything I was allergic to!"

At that moment,

I could have sworn I was going to die.

"Welcome L33t gamers! I have tons of money and I'm ready to spend it!"

Thank kami for bad timing.

0o0

There you go! For all of those readers who actually read this!


End file.
